Beating the Bullies
by basket-case1880
Summary: High school and Jackie is a victim of bullying. How does she deal with it? REPOST


**Beating the Bullies**

**A/N: Ok, so I posted this a while ago as part of the 30 Days 30 Songs challenge, but I got HORRIBLE flames because it's a song fic. I decided to remove it until I felt I could re-post it as a single fic inspired by a song and here it is.**

**This is inspired by the Glee song Loser Like Me. I just wish I was as talented as some song writers and courageous as some people to have done this during my time at high school. This version of Jackie is loosely based on me, the quiet, shy side of her anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just playing with them. Don't own the song either. Beta read by Alison.**

* * *

Jackie Reid hated high school. She wasn't popular, she was the mousy little bookworm who spent all her free time in the school library and didn't mix with her peers.

There was a reason for this, though. The reason was called Robbie Ross. Robbie had bullied her since their first class together and she showed her smarts. He had made her life a living hell at high school.

* * *

The time came for the annual variety show at the high school and as Jackie was in her fifth year, she was eligible to participate in the show. She worked hard on writing the song she was going to sing and once that was complete, she worked hard on gaining the confidence she needed to perform in front of the whole school.

* * *

The night of the show arrived and Jackie was in the library office getting ready. She had picked the shortest red dress she could bare to wear, which was reasonably short mid-way up her thigh and strapless, and the highest heels she could bear, which was four inches, She debated on whether to straighten her hair or curl it, finally settling on straightening her hair when she realised her hands were shaking too much to curl her hair without burning herself.

The time came for her to go onstage and the minute everyone saw her, they couldn't believe this was the same girl that walked about with her nose in a book everyday. The music started and everyone went silent as Jackie took a deep breath and began singing.

**Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind  
All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**

The minute Jackie walked out on stage, Robbie couldn't believe his eyes. Yeah, Jackie was hot in her sensible school uniform with the compulsory blazer and tie always neat, but seeing her up on the stage like that it was like a dream come true for him. He knew he had to admit to her that the reason he acted like he did was because he actually fancied the pants off her.

**Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car  
All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**

As Jackie sang this part of the song, she remembered the day that she based the locker bit off of. She and Robbie were in the common room on their own and she had just been changing books around, when he came up behind her and pushed her up against the lockers. She thought he was going to kiss her, seriously, but then his mates came barging in and he was back to mocking her.

**Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are**

Robbie looked around the room as Jackie's friend, Stuart, got everyone to hold up huge posters with the letter L painted on them. After all, that's what Jackie told them to. He grabbed a poster and held it up too as he began to make his way towards the steps onto the stage.

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**

Jackie smiled as she saw Stuart encourage everyone to support her in the song, he had told her he would, but she never believed he would be able to do it. She was slightly confused when she noticed one poster moving through the crowd towards the stage. She knew it wasn't Stuarty, because he was at the side nearest the fire exit doors and the moving L was at the other side. She just hoped that it wasn't someone planning to throw something at her.

**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me**

Robbie saw Jackie's confusion as he moved towards the stage and he smiled to himself. He knew she was going to be surprised as hell at what he had planned, but he was just as surprised when the idea came to him when he saw her onstage. He knew that he was opening himself up to the mocking from his mates, but he didn't want to let the opportunity pass him by any more.

Jackie watched Robbie closely as he joined her on the stage. He didn't have anything in his hands, but he could still push her off the stage or do something else to her to make her a laughing stock.

Just as Jackie finished the last line, Robbie walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "You look drop dead gorgeous, Jackie Reid," he explained. "And you're not a loser."

If Jackie was speechless at what Robbie just said to her, she definitely wasn't expecting him to kiss her.

"You're an angel," Robbie continued as he broke the kiss. "And I just hope an angel like yourself could allow herself to give me a try and go on a date with a loser like me."

Jackie just smiled and nodded as she pulled Robbie into another kiss as the whole school cheered at them finally getting together.


End file.
